landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure
The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure is the first of many animated sequels to the film The Land Before Time. It was released six years after the original. After the release of this sequel, all the films in the series have been released at a rate of one film every one or two years. Voice Actors English Voice Cast *Scott McAfee as Littlefoot *Candace Hutson as Cera *Heather Hogan as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Ozzy *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Strut/Chomper *Linda Gary as Grandma Longneck *Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck *John Ingle as the Narrator/Topsy *Tress MacNeille as Mama Swimmer/Mama Flyer/Mother Maiasaura *Frank Welker as Papa Sharptooth/Mama Sharptooth (uncredited) Japanese voice cast *Minami Takayama: Littlefoot *Rica Matsumoto: Cera *Satomi Kōrogi: Ducky *Yūji Mitsuya: Petrie *Sailor King: Spike *Ikue Ōtani: Chomper *George Nakata: Topsy *Urara Takano: Petrie's Mother Note: The Japanese voice actors are appearing so far. Plot The children have made it to the Great Valley, and are living a peaceful and playful life under the watch of their families. However, they eventually decide that they don't want to be treated like helpless hatchlings any longer, and try to prove themselves independant by temporarily running away into the Mysterious Beyond. Meanwhile, two egg nappers named Ozzy & Strut have shown up in the Great Valley, and have stolen an egg from Ducky's nest. The gang find this out, and chase them into the Mysterious Beyond, where a landslide occurs during the pursuit. Both parties remain relatively unharmed, but Littlefoot fears the egg got smashed. Ducky starts to cry, until she notices the egg in tact - and larger than before. The five work together to bring it home again, but find that it was there all along. They stand around it, waiting for it to hatch and planning how they will take care of it. When it hatches, they run away in fear upon realising that the egg contained a baby sharptooth. Littlefoot gets hurled back to the infant when he runs into a vine in the forest, and he realises the baby isn't so dangerous after all. He names him Chomper because of the noise he makes when eating the dragonflies he catches, and heads off for a moment to ask his grandparents how to look after a baby. As he is continuing to teach Chomper how to function, the others get attacked by Ozzy and Strut, who are angry at them for interrupting their dinner the night before. Littlefoot hears their cries, and runs to help, while Chomper follows. Chomper's shadow makes him appear like a large sharptooth, which scares the egg nappers off. Everyone else then sees that he's nice, and welcome him into the Great Valley - until he bites Cera's tail out of instinct. Cera then dismisses him, and everyone else explains that that's not allowed in the Great Valley. He feels hurt, and heads off to one of the smoking mountains, where he chases more dragonflies. The others try to get him down from there, while Ozzy and Strut are trying to get an egg from a flyer's nest. The children's voices alert the mother, who scares the duo off. Fed up this time, they try once more to harm the children, and find out that Chomper's a baby. Just then, two adult sharpteeth show up and enter the Great Valley by means of an opening caused by the landslide. Everyone in the valley is alarmed, and a local battle breaks out, with even the children participating somewhat. The sharpteeth are defeated, and the adults question how they got in. Cera then explains what happened the night before, and they go off to fill up the entrance; telling the kids to stay behind. Littlefoot remembers Chomper, and runs off to find him. When he does, the lighter coloured sharptooth (the female) comes and attacks them. As they are running, Littlefoot falls into a rotten log acting as a bridge along a canyon, and gets his leg stuck. Both sharpteeth show up then, and when Chomper roars at them, they realise who he is - their son. A lot of nuzzling and licking ensues, and the family then walk off together. Littlefoot, once out of the log, however, gets caught by the egg nappers, who then take him to a cliff to throw him off. Chomper and his parents come along, when they hear Littlefoot's cries, and chase Ozzy and Strut into the Mysterious Beyond. Back at the opening, the children get to be present, and Littlefoot even gets the honor of flinging a large stone at several loose rocks on a ledge up above. As the rocks fall down, covering up the hole, the herd returns home and resumes their peaceful life in the Great Valley. Littlefoot then realises that being young is not so bad after all, but decides he still looks forward to growing up. Reception Steve Rhodes said at Rotten Tomatoes.com that this movie was not as compelling or imaginative as the original had been, but that Chomper was very creatively designed, and an adorable show stealer.Steve Rhode's review of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. www.rottentomatoes.com - Steve Rhodes' review Retrieved on April 2nd, 2008. Parent Previews said that the film was not as well animated as the Don Bluth original had been, but was still enjoyable and better-developed than most direct to video sequels to movies were.Parent Previews.com's review of The Great Valley Adventure www.parentpreviews.com Retrieved on April 2nd, 2008. Still, the movie received a rating of 0% at Rotten Tomatoes.com.Rotten Tomatoes.com's synopsis for The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. www.rottentomatoes.com Retrieved on April 2nd, 2008. Awards/Nominations The film was nominated for an Annie Award for Best Animated Home Video Production, in 1995. Songs The songs are written by The Roches. *Peaceful Valley *Eggs *You're One of Us Now Trivia *This is the first film for new voices: Scott McAfee as Littlefoot, Heather Hogan as Ducky, Jeff Bennett as Petrie, Rob Paulsen as Spike, Linda Gary as Grandma Longneck, Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck, John Ingle as Topsy (and a new narrator for the films), and Tress MacNeille as Mama Swimmer and Mama Flyer. Only Candace Hutson as Cera is from the original cast from the first film. *In the Japanese version of this film, Chomper's voice is provided by Ikue Ōtani, the voice of Pikachu on Pokémon. *This was the film that introduced the musical element into the series and it has consistently remained ever since. *The opening song, Peaceful Valley, was one of the few songs not sung directly by Littlefoot and the others. *A verse from the opening song states "We finally found a peaceful valley and everyone's having a good time now!" This indicates that this film takes place only a short time after the first film. That may or may not indicate that the creeping Egg-stealer/Struthiomimus seen in the end credits of The Land Before Time is Ozzy. *Because Chomper is so young, the film's creators can get away with a bit more violence with him than with other Sharpteeth. Chomper is so far the only Sharptooth allowed to eat on-screen (a dragonfly), and is the only Sharptooth to have directly injured one of the original five (He bites Cera). *This was the first time Spike "sings"; his lips can be seen moving during You're One of Us Now. *Chomper has several speaking roles in this film; as Littlefoot tells him to get ready to pull the vine to knock down a Sharptooth, he says "Okay". He also says "Huh" several times during the film. In the scene where Chomper bites Cera, he makes a sound similar to "What did I do?" after Littlefoot calls him off. Goofs *One verse of Peaceful Valley, in the end/credits, has the word "sun" in it, where in all other references to the sun the use the words "Bright Circle". Also, "Peaceful Valley" in the beginning has the word cloud in it, where in all other references to clouds use the words "Sky Puffies". Another verse of Peaceful Valley, in the beginning and end song, there was the word "dreams," but is usually referred to as "Sleep Stories." Character debuts *Characters who make a reappearance: **Chomper **Chomper's parents **Ozzy and Strut *Species introduced in this movie: **Brachiosaurus **Plateosaurus Memorable Quotes :Cera: I suppose you all got the same lecture I did? :Petrie: Me too young to wander far. :Ducky: We are not grown up and should remember it. :Littlfoot: There are many dangers. I should always be careful. :Cera: Don't hang around with longnecks, beak faces, and spike tails. others glare at her :Cera: Well, it was... mostly the same lecture. :Ducky: Let's play! Let's play! :Littlefoot: Not it! :Ducky: Not it! :Cera: Well, I'm not it. :Petrie: Me not it either. :Ducky, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie: Spike's it! :Cera: That wasn't any fun at all. :Ducky: Yep, yep. No fun at all. :Petrie: Boring. :Littlefoot: So what do you want to do now? :Spike: very pathetically I don't know. :Ducky: I know! I know! We can go to the Sheltering Grass... and play Sharptooth Attack! immitates Sharp Tooth as the others laugh :Cera: No way! Not if I have to be the Sharptooth again! :Cera: You guys are all just a bunch of eggs! :Cera: If we stop them, the grown-ups won't treat us like babies anymore. :Cera: There's five of us and only two of them! What could go wrong, hmmm? falls into a pit screaming :Littlefoot: Ducky! :Cera: It's all right. I got her. :Ducky: You mean I got you! :Ducky: Hello, baby brother or sister. :Cera: He bit me! Chomper bit me! :Littlefoot: It's okay, Cera. I'm sure Chomper didn't mean it. indicates Chomper :Cera: You call THIS not meaning it? stomach growls :Ducky: My tummy is making it's hungry noise again. :Petrie: My tummy talk too. gurgles It say, "Feed me." :Petrie: Good shot, Ducky! :Ducky: Thank you, Petrie. :Ozzy: singing I'll even kiss you :Strut: Suprised Kiss me? :Strut: singing Ozzy, what's the matter with a little vegetation? :Ozzy: I've had it up to here with this aggravation! :Strut: Well, can't I have this piece of a tree? :Ozzy: Why can't you be more like me? You leaf lubby :Strut: Hey! :Ozzy: Bush burping, stem smelling :Strut: Now wait a minute :Ozzy: Garbon gourging, plant popping, tree tasting, dirty vouring beast :Strut: Ozzy :Ozzy: You've got to have eggs, thrice a day at least :Cera: Psst! Littlefoot. Littlefoot, wake up. :Littlefoot: Huh? Cera? Where are you? :Cera: Here. :Littlefoot: Where? :Cera: Here. :Littlefoot: What are you doing here? :Cera: Shh! Quiet. :Littlefoot: What's the matter? :Cera: I can't sleep. It's important. We gotta talk. :Littlefoot: Now? :Cera: Shh! Yes, now. Scared of the dark? :Littlefoot: I'm not scared. :Cera: Then, come on. Let's get the others. :Strut: But Ozzy, I'm tired. And I'm hungry. I'm how they say, "Egg-xhausted". Home video release history *December 12, 1994 (VHS and laserdisc) *May 13, 1997 (VHS and laserdisc - The Land Before Time Collection) *December 1, 1998 (VHS and laserdisc, the last laserdisc release - Universal Family Features) *December 4, 2001 (VHS) *December 10, 2002 (DVD) *December 2, 2003 (VHS and DVD - 4 Movie Dino Pack (Volume 1) and 9 Movie Dino Pack) *February 1, 2005 (DVD - 2 Great Movies Featuring Chomper) References External links *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure at the Internet Movie Database. *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure Trailer at Video Detective Category:Land Before Time Movies Category:Good Articles